A Lesson in Wrestling
by Team Dragon Star
Summary: When innocent Goten senses the sporadical ki of Bulma and Vegeta, it is up to an irritable and tired ten year old Trunks to reluctantly explain to his best friend what this so called "Wrestling" really is...


**This one-shot was brought to you by Aquestra. TDS does not own DBZ.**

…

Trunks silently crunched on his colourful cereal, eating at a particularly slow pace for a saiyan. It was early, way too early for the lavender haired ten-year-old to be functioning properly. The only reason the prince was up at such an early hour was because his hyperactive best friend had stayed over. The two of them had stayed up to the wee hours of the morning playing video games and cracking jokes, and now, merely a few hours later, they were unfortunately awake again. The long haired teen lifted his head to eye his best friend sitting across from him, releasing a low scowl as he crunched down on his cereal.

His friend was beaming and hoovering food into his mouth. His spiky hair jostled with every bite. Trunks had to droop his head down again as the light from the breaking horizon breached through the window behind his friend's head and pierced into the room. It was way too early for this. Trunks lazily dunked his metallic spoon back into the bowl and fished for more cereal. The boxer-clad demi-saiyan let his eyes droop lazily as he brought some cereal to his awaiting mouth.

"What's that?" Goten's cracking voice shot through the peaceful silence, causing the cereal in Trunks' spoon to splatter it's contents onto his bare chest.

"Urgh," Trunks replied gruffly looking down at the mess, but not wanting to clean it up. There was nothing that could force him to lift his tired head from the soupy cereal he was slowly turning around. "What's what?"

There was a pause.

"That?" his best friend inquired again. Trunks still heard nothing, so to appease his friend, the older of the two finally decided to lift his head and scan the room. The open area of the Briefs' downstairs was eerily silent. The living room wasn't blown up nor was the pristine kitchen in any sort of usual dismay. Everything was oddly normal at the Briefs' residence this morning.

"Goten, just shut up," Trunks said as he shook his head and returned to the cereal he was religiously stirring.

"No, Trunks, seriously," he heard Goten say. Trunks lifted his head up again to see his now standing friend, whose line of sight was directed up the stairs. "It feels like your mum and dad are wrestling?"

Trunks craned his head in the direction of the stairs but refused to stand up. Why in the world would his mother and father be wrestling? His dad would definitely kill his mum if that were the case. Trunks was slowly coming to the conclusion that Goten was clearly disillusional from their lack of sleep.

"What the hell are you talking-" Trunks' stomach knotted and he felt like vomiting up the little cereal he had managed to consume. His eyes were no longer drooping as they shot open in a revolted panic. He let his heavy head fall and slam into the table in frustration as he felt the simultaneously pulsating ki's of his mother and father. "Oh, Dende, no."

"Huh?" Goten turned to him.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!" The young prince lifted his tired head and shouted up the stairs. He would've added 'get a room', but he was mostly certain they were - well... hopefully certain - that they were in one already. "I HAVE A FRIEND OVER, YA KNOW?"

He let his head fall back onto the table with a loud thump, and tried everything he possibly could to now ignore the quickly fluctuating ki of his parents. His fists furrowed in his lavender hair, pulling it in pent frustration.

"What's wrong, Trunks?" his friend gleefully asked. "They're just wrestling."

Trunks turned his head and lay on his cheek, letting his mouth gape open in awe at his friend's statement. His mischievous blue eyes pierced upwards at his naive, smiling friend. "You're kidding, right?"

"Oh!" Worry suddenly splashed on Goten's face, and Trunks was thankful that he was not going to have to be the one to have _that _conversation with his younger accomplice. "I get it, you're worried Auntie Bulma will get hurt!"

Trunks lifted his head, not averting his gaze from Goten, still unsure of what his friend meant by _wrestling_. He allowed his friend to continue. "Mom's a lot stronger than Bulma, and Dad says he has to go easy on her."

"EW! Goten." Trunks slammed his hands to his ears, not wanting to hear another word about Kakarot's and Auntie Chi-Chi's _wrestling_. The prince was so disgusted he even ignored the fact that Goten called _his_ mom weak, something that he would normally explode over. Once the young prince felt he had enough time to cleanse his ears, he released his hands and crooked his head at his best friend. "You do know they don't really mean wrestling, right?"

"No."

"Well they don't," Trunks countered plainly.

"And how would _you_ know?" his friend questioned, crossing his arms defiantly. "Are you calling my parents liars?"

Trunks contemplated how to approach his friend's question. He certainly did not want to re-live the horrific memories of one of the several times he had caught his parents _wrestling _so he opted for a more scientific approach. He was a Briefs after all.

"Feel their ki," the lavender-haired prince suggested, avoiding doing so himself. He waited for his friend to seem as though he was concentrating. "You see? It's way too fast for wrestling."

"But Dad says it's fast cause Mom likes it fast."

"GOTEN! GROSS!" Trunks blurted out at his friend's blunt statement. He watched as his friend brought his forefinger to the side of his head and began to scratch it in a pondering gesture.

"Which is actually really weird because when Dad and I spar, he tells me to watch my form and go slow..."

"OKAY STOP!" Trunks yelled shooting to his feet, his own ki spiking. He had had enough of his friend's idiocy; it was time to set Goten straight. "STOP RIGHT NOW."

The orange gi wearing demi-saiyan fell back into his chair in utter shock, which Trunks assumed was from his outburst. "What's wrong, Trunks?"

"Goten, they are not _wrestling_ up there," Trunks said sternly. "They are, ugh... well..."

"What?" Trunks stared blankly at his friend, who peered at his with (his) dark inquisitive eyes. How could he explain it…? It was just so, so gross. He didn't even want to say the word. This wasn't kid stuff; he shouldn't be the one explaining it.

"You should ask Gohan," Trunks said firmly, coming to the ultimate conclusion that this really was not his job. Besides, he was sure Gohan had to have _wrestled _before. He and Videl were in love, and that's what people in love did. Or at least that's what his mom had told him.

"But Trunks..." his friend whined, pouting out his lower lip. "I wanna know nowwww!"

Trunks crossed his arms and puffed out his chest, tilting his chin upwards. There was no way he was losing this battle. He closed his eyes and powerfully shook his head. "Nuh-uh! You really don't want to know."

"You're so mean!" Goten rebutted angrily. "You never tell me anything!"

Trunks' heart was stung at his friend's words and forced him to peek through one of his cracked eyelids. Sitting below him, Goten was fuming. Trunks could see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes and his fists clenching furiously because of his betrayal. Guilt began to well up in the ten-year-old until he finally dropped his facade, defeated.

Trunks released a regretful sigh. "Fine, Chibi. I'll tell you."

"Woohoo!"

"But I can promise you won't like it," Trunks added at his friend's exaggerated celebration. Now where was he going to start? He shrugged and figured he might as well start the way his parents had.

"Alright, well... I guess... when two people really love each other..." he recited his mother's words, and was about to continue when he realized he'd completely forgot what his father added on. Not knowing whether it was important or not, he decided to add it to his own explanation just in case. "Or really tolerate each other..."

"Oh, like us?" his friend questioned excitedly from his seat, wiggling his dangling legs like he did in class. Trunks shoved his palms in his pupil's face and waved them in a dismissive panic.

"No, no! This is for adults!" Trunks shouted. "And I only know the boy-girl version!"

"There's different versions?" Goten asked eagerly with a dim-witted smile on his face as he inched to the front of his chair.

"Yeah, apparently." Trunks shrugged indifferently, and began to continue with his explanation, wanting it to be over as soon as possible. He could feel sweat clamming up his hands, and his mouth was going dry. Why him? There were so many others who could probably explain this way better than he could. A strange, unfamiliar feeling seethed through Trunks. The young prince was nervous, a rare occurrence for the Prince of all Saiyans. Even rarer because his anxiety also had a cruel friend tag along... embarrassment. His young cheeks flushed red, and for once, Trunks Briefs was at a loss for words.

"It's-when-a-boy-puts-his-boy-parts-into-the-girl' s-parts-over-and-over-and-over..." the young prince wailed out after a long silence, as he launched himself back into his chair and burrowed his face in his hands, totally grossed out by the whole thing, and not wanting to believe what had just spurted from his own mouth.

There was another long silence between the two, and Trunks was unable to avoid the fluctuating ki that only caused the red on his cheeks to darken. Thankfulness flooded him when he heard the squeaky voice of his best friend slice through the silence.

"What's a girl part?" his friend asked sheepishly.

Trunks looked up from beyond his hands, barely getting a peek of his friend's innocent face. "That's a joke, right?"

"Nope," Goten said smiling. Suddenly, he hopped out of his chair. Trunks noted that it looked like Goten had been thinking – and things never turned out well when Goten was thinking...

"Hey, I know! Why don't we just go have a look?"

"NO WAY!" Trunks yelled, jumping from own his seat, as his friend was already flying towards the stairs. That was disgusting, he never ever wanted to witness what he had again. His friend inched up the stairs. Trunks could feel his parent's ki continue to spike, and would not go anywhere near those stairs, no matter what. Anger flashed through him as he firmly pointed to his friend's seat and continued to yell. "Get back here right now, Goten!"

"Nah," his friend shook his head as he backed up further up the steps. "Imma go have a look!"

Trunks swallowed hard, pushing down his stomach that threatened to spew everywhere, as he watched the last of his friend's form disappear up the stairs. He should have stopped his friend, but who knew where his parents were, and he would NOT be witness to that again. So the prince slumped back into his chair and began to methodically spin his soggy cereal, hoping to repress his parents ki and eliminate all the red that had flooded to his face.

That was when his father's ki spiked, and he knew that meant it was over.

He slowly turned his lavender head back to the stairs. At the bottom stood Goten.

His face was pale and his frame was rigid. His arms hung lifelessly at his side. Goten looked completely defeated.

"Told ya so," Trunks murmured with a sympathetic shrug for his best friend.

"That ki... Dad..." Goten's voice was hollow and drained. Completely petrified. "Dad... always said that was him delivering the final blow."

"I guess you could put it that way." Trunks snickered at his friend's remark. The prince turned back to face his bowl filled with the gooey mush he'd created, now exhausted from the whole exchange and embarrassed for his entire family. Goten would never be able to see them the same way. With one last shrug and swirl of his breakfast that was now certain to remain uneaten, the young prince divulged one last piece of advice to his friend. "But trust me, that's a whole other lesson you REALLY don't wanna hear..."

…

**Author's Notes: For those who are interested, we are a group of collaborative writers who combine our efforts to bring you stories such as this one. We're an open group, meaning that anyone can apply to join. Feel free to check out our forums, and perhaps apply to join the group, via the link on our profile. It's a great opportunity for those who would like to better their own writing skills and exchange skills of the trade with fellow authors, or to simply be more apart of a writing community.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
